


The Princess and her Savior

by Captain_Abyss06



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Body Worship, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Epilogue, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Sweat, Switching, Vanilla, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Abyss06/pseuds/Captain_Abyss06
Summary: Takes place after Hyde's arcade ending and many romantic events between two lovers ensue.
Relationships: Hyde Kido/Linne
Kudos: 17





	The Princess and her Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I recently bought UNICLR during quarantine and fell in love with all the characters. More specifically Hyde because of his relationship with Linne and how great their chemistry was. They're slowly becoming one of my OTPs

The Hollow Night had ended with Paradox being defeated thanks to the Insulator. All of Hyde’s hard work and dedication had finally paid off: thanks to his mentor Linne. Even though Linne wanted him to stay far away from the battle, it was his goal to protect her at all costs. The least he could do was give her a piggyback ride back home. Hyde dropped Linne off at his house because he needed to go to school soon afterwards. As the school day went on, Hyde bumped into Orie and the two began to talk about their encounter in the Hollow Night. Their discussion ended with the two gaining each other’s mutual respect along with promising to aid each other in any future encounters.

The school day had finally been over and Hyde could finally be welcomed at his home. Linne was in his room laying on the floor and was bored out of her mind. 

“Welcome home Hyde, been waiting to see you” said Linne as she approached him.

“hey…... Linne,” Hyde mumbled as he began yawning

“So Hyde, I was wondering if we could go and get some crepes later since I really enjoyed the last time we had the-“ Linne paused when he saw Hyde drop dead on his bed. 

“Hyde?” questioned Linne.

“Linne I’m going to sleep, I’ve been through a lot the past 24 hours and I wanna relax a bit”-Hyde mumbled as he struggled to fall asleep.

“Ha, as I suspected Kido, you really are weak when it comes to certain things” chuckled Linne.  
“Shut up idiot” Hyde mumbled as he drifted to sleep. 

FEW HOURS PASS BY: 

It was nearly nighttime and Hyde had finally awakened from his slumber only to see Linne asleep as well on his bed next to him with her arms wrapped around his waist.

“L-L-LINNE!” yelled Hyde waking Linne up in the process.

“Oh hey Hyde”, yawned Linne as she began to rub her eyes. “We weren’t doing anything today and I got bored as well.” “Your floor was also getting cold and ur bed looked so comfortable”  
Hyde sighed “hey Linne, can I talk to you for sec,”

“Yeah what is it Kido?” asked Linne

“I bumped into Orie from Licht Kreis today at school and we discussed our battle at the Hollow Night. She was ultimately a nice person throughout the entire conversation and I’m fully convinced that she’s on our side.”

“Why are you telling me this” asked Linne in her usual monotone voice.

“Any future nights we no longer have to go alone and we can kick ass together” “You, me, and Waldstein would be unstoppable and you know for a fact that your powers along with my Insulator are capable of such things.” remarked Hyde.

“Hyde, while I respect your commitment, my answer is still no. Waldstein and I have been in countless battles and I feel as though you aren’t quite prepared for that type of landscape just yet. You barely survived our battle in the Hollow Night and let alone the one against Paradox. You still have a lot to learn when it comes to the Insulator.” said Linne.

“Yeah, I know I barely survived but the reason I continued and eventually won both fights were to protect you, I didn’t want you to fight Paradox alone which is why I needed to face her instead, for your sake. I wanna continue to fight by your side” said Hyde with serious infliction in his voice.

“Listen Hyde, what happened that night has fully haunted me with you becoming an In-Birth by accident. I felt as though I failed to protect you and now the consequences are you having to partake in these nights and destroying all voids. The last thing I’d ever want is to see you get hurt again or even worse, see you get killed. I don’t want that Hyde, even though I come off as harsh at times, I wanna protect you as well and see you in one piece.” said Linne as she began to blush.

Hyde held Linne’s hand and without knowing it, he brought his face closer to hers. “Why don’t we focus and protect one another?” Hyde wouldn’t let go of her hand and was determined to get an answer.

The two were in utter silence and it stayed that way for a couple of minutes. They shared a silent look with both their faces and without knowing, they both leaned in for a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds until the two realized what they were doing and stopped. Both their faces were full of shock with both their alter egos being broken. 

“Hyde, is such a nice kisser” thought Linne.

“Linne has such nice lips for someone who’s always reincarnating” thought Hyde.

The silence continued until their lips met once again, but this time the kiss was longer and Hyde’s hand held on to Linne’s hand even tighter. They took short breaks every few seconds but soon their lips became inseparable. This time the two ran out of breath and were about to pass out from the amount of times their lips touched.

“You, you idiot” whispered Hyde.

“That's my line, you amatuer” replied Linne.

The two continued to pant and look at each other, but soon their eyes began to share a lustful look with one another. They couldn’t resist each other's lips and began to kiss once again. Hyde began to bite Linne’s bottom lip with his tongue finally entering her mouth as well. Linne moaned, feeling his tongue and saliva against hers. This was the first time she’d ever felt pleasure in her years of being reincarnated.

They continued to kiss with Hyde laying down and Linne being on top. Linne began to take over with her tongue licking his lips and finally touching the roof of his mouth. Hyde moaned which garnered a chuckle from Linne who wanted to make him feel good as well. 

“You’re so weak Hyde, it’s actually quite amusing” chuckled Linne. Hyde began to shutter as his mentor was not only top of him, but directly mocking him. At this point, he couldn’t resist it anymore and finally gave it his all.

"God damn it, you're so beautiful, Linne, I just wanna be with you for as long as I can!” yelled Hyde as loud as he could. He had finally confessed and felt the huge weight was finally off his shoulder. Linne’s face was as bright as a tomato and was at a loss for words.

“Linne, I don’t wanna kill you just yet, this whole ride has been a blast and it was all thanks to you. I wanna stay with you, be on your side, and protect you from any dangers.  
I, love you” whispered Hyde with clear regret in his voice. 

There was a long awkward silence that felt like it lasted for ages. Hyde knew this was the end of it all and knew that Linne will never take him seriously ever again. “Linne, I apologize & just forget what I sai-”

“.............why? What makes me attractive or even beautiful in your eyes? I’m just an old washed up mistake that just so happened to meet someone like you. How can you love me when I practically ruined your life by having you partake in these battles? I’ll never forgive myself for what happened that night and it goes to show how useless I-”

Before Linne was able to finish her sentence, Hyde holds onto her very tightly and hugs her with all his might. At this point, Linne breaks down into tears on Hyde’s shoulder.

“Linne, I don’t hate you at all, our encounter was fate and fate determined that I must dedicate my life to protecting the Princess of the Night Blade. You’re not Aqua, you can hold up on your own; Remember our fight? How else was I able to use the Insulator? How else was I able to defeat Paradox? All thanks to you.

Hyde continued to hug her as she wept on his shoulder. Hyde was more determined than ever to make Linne happy. The two had finally shared their true emotions with one another. “Hey now, stop crying you idiot” chuckled Hyde as he proceeded to kiss her forehead. “I no longer wanna see you like this, all I wanna see is that wonderful smile.

“I never would’ve thought that years of immortality would lead me to fall in love with a mere mortal” chuckled Linne. “Thank you Hyde.”

Their lips met once again this time with more lust than before. Linne’s hand gripped Hyde’s wrist as he began to take control once again. After what seemed like ages of kissing, he trailed his kisses to Linne’s neck which immediately garnered a reaction from her. She began pouting small moans just from the feeling of Hyde gentle kisses on her neck and eventually her shoulders.

“Here, I’ll help you,'' said Linne as she began to remove her yellow sweater and undershirt revealing her whole exposed chest and her small breasts. Both of their faces were at this point completely red and neither of them knew what to do at this point. 

“I……… know they’re not big, but that’s the fault of the host body” uttered Linne.

“Linne, I really don’t care for those types of things. What’s important is the type of person you are”. Hyde gave Linne another hug wanting to fully get his point across.

“You’re so corny Kido, now where were we” chuckled Linne. 

Hyde, despite wanting to make Linne feel good, also needed to make sure he was cautious with his actions. He continued to kiss her neck, occasionally nibbling her skin just to hear Linne’s moans and feel her shivers. As it continued, Linne began to clench on Hyde’s uniform which caught the attention of Hyde himself.

“Hey Hyde, can I……. also make you feel good?” whispered Linne. Despite Linne enjoying Hyde’s kisses, she didn’t want him to get the last laugh in the end. Just goes to show even during lovey dovey moments, Linne wanted to be the best.

Linne began to unbutton Hyde’s uniform and managed to pull it off. Hyde didn’t help her, instead wanting his lover to do it herself. Both of their chests were fully exposed with their lust overtaking each other more and more. The two began kissing once again with both their chests making contact with one another. They both moan at the sensation of each of their nipples touching. Hyde pushes Linne down to the bed, her head against the pillows and proceeds to kiss her breasts. Linne’s moans began to increase as Hyde focuses more and more on his kisses. He then opened his mouth and began sucking her nipples. Linne’s moans grew louder and louder with Hyde’s tongue rolling over one nipple along with nibbling. He repeated the same process with the other nipple which led to Linne’s panting increasing and her face beginning to feel ecstasy. 

“Linne’s so beautiful when she’s like this, I wanna see more,” thought Hyde as his teeth began to gently bite her nipple.

“OW! Hyde! Be gentle!” whimpered Linne which gave Hyde a laugh and made him do it even more. Her nipples began to turn bright red with Linne’s mouth beginning to drool. Hyde notices and goes to kiss her again with both their tongues welcoming each other back in their mouths. He trailed his kisses back to her neck and began to suck on it a bit harder than the last time. He pressed his lips as hickies began to form on Linne’s neck. 

“HYDE! MY NE-” Hyde went for the kiss before she was able to finish the sentence. Their tongues automatically entered each other’s mouths with Hyde’s taking over the most control.

“I love you, so fuckin much. I’m just making love symbols to mark you as mines” whispered Hyde in Linne’s ear, making her even hornier than before. This in turn made her fall in love with her lover's filthy talk.

Her pussy began getting more and more tingly with every move Hyde made on her body. Her mouth wouldn’t stop drooling over the amount of nibbling that was going on her neck along with Hyde’s dirty talk. And on top of that, her pussy was starting to get really wet from the sensations of Hyde's actions. Hyde stopped nibbling and went further down Linne’s body. He approached Linne’s armpits and began to nibble and lick the sweat off them. They were bitter but he enjoyed how they tasted. 

“I love girls with a healthy metabolism, your armpits are such royalty.” He kissed and licked both pits until his tongue was able to catch every droplet of sweat. He began to now gently kiss her shoulders, neck and eventually her waist. He licked her bellybutton just to tease her even more with it clearly working. Linne’s wetness only got worse with it starting to leak onto her pants. Hyde immediately notices what was going on and begins to remove them before they spread onto the bed sheets. Linne had become fully naked with her pussy being completely soaked and her juices spilling on the bed.

“Hyde, please be gentle with me” whispered Linne. This was the first time Hyde had ever even touched a girl, let alone seen one that was fully naked. He wanted to go full Void Red mode on Linne but knew that self control was important and he needed to respect her decisions. Hyde kisses Linne’s forehead with ease telling her that he will.

Hyde began to circle around her clit before inserting a finger into her folds. She was so fuckin wet that it easily went in. Linne screamed at the sensation and became tighter as a result which garnered a moan from Hyde. Her eyes rolled back with ecstasy as she began to beg for him to insert another finger. Her usual monotone voice began to let out high moans and whimpers of pleasure. She rocked her hips, desperately wanting Hyde to stick more fingers in her pussy.  
Hyde stopped which resulted in Linne giving the same frown she did when he gave her the piggyback ride back home. 

“HYDE! DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT WANTING STO-” she immediately screamed when Hyde’s mouth began to take over. He flicked his tongue between the slit and parted the lips and began to enter the inside of her inner walls. He sucked and licked her walls making it easier to catch her juices. She tasted so delicious that Hyde was determined to taste more of her as much as he possibly could. Linne at this point would be able to qualify as an opera singer with the amount of high pitched moans she gave off, she just wanted Hyde to stick his tongue deeper so much so that she began to grip his hair.

“H-H-HYDE, SOMETHING’S COMING OUT!” whimpered Linne which made Hyde go even faster with his mouth. After multiple sensations, Linne had finally came and squirted an entire waterfall. Hyde drank every single drop and made sure not to leave any to waste. His pants were completely restricting the massive hard-on he was having from seeing Linne naked and making her cum.

“Linne, are you ok?” whispered Hyde wanting to know if he went too far. Linne's face had a very lewd expression with her entire face and neck being red from the heat and sweat.

“Who knew the Princess of the Night Blade was this slutty? chuckled Hyde. He leaned closer to Linne’s face and began to whisper. “But just remember, this’ll be our little secret, and only I’ll be able to see you like this.” Linne was so fascinated by her lover's dirty talk that it soon got to her.

“Hyde, Hyde is mine. I love him so much, he’ll be the only one to touch me, satisfy me, and I wanna be with him for as long as he can possibly live.” thought Linne. The two went in for a deep kiss with Linne gaining the upper hand by sucking on Hyde’s tongue and biting his lip. She wanted Hyde’s attention and wanted to be the one in control. Hyde moaned which made Linne do it even more. Hyde’s erection was at this point so rock hard that it felt like his zipper would break any second. Linne switched positions with him on the bed with her now being on top once again. She wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine 

“Hyde, it’s my turn now. Just relax ok” smiled Linne. She began giving love symbols on his neck by gently biting his neck. She went up to his face, kissed him everywhere except his lips just to tease him more. She went further down his body, kissing his waist and shoulders and began to tease his nipples. 

Linne, I don’t have breasts like-, whispered Hyde before being shushed by Linne. 

“Just relax and let me satisfy you” smiled Linne. Getting dommed by his lover was too much for Hyde as he nearly came in his pants. Linne began to lick his belly button the same way he did which made Hyde’s moans increase. Linne felt Hyde’s erection and knew she was doing a fantastic job. She began to unzip his pants and removed them along with his boxers just to see his long member. The two lovers were completely naked as the atmosphere got hotter and hotter. Hyde’s face was completely red with his hands covering it and Linne staring at his erection. Linne’s hands began to tremble and her mouth began to drool with her having no idea whether to jerk or suck him off first. Ultimately, Linne decided on using her hands first. Linne’s small hands wrapped around Hyde’s hard penis and began to stroke it. Hyde’s moans began to increase as he felt the excitement of his lover touching his member.

Linne got up to Hyde’s chest and began to suck on his nipples while continuing to jerk him off. Kissing and licking them just to see how further Hyde would break. Hyde’s mouth began to drool with his moans slowly becoming whimpers. Linne did as much as she possibly could with his nipples even biting them until they were red just like what he did to her. 

“Linne, I’m gonna-” Linne shushed him before he could utter his sentence. 

“Not yet Hyde” chuckled Linne as she inserted his dick inside her mouth.

Hyde nearly came that exact moment, but Linne wasn’t gonna allow any of that from taking place. Her body temperature was so high and the inside of her mouth were so hot. Hyde was doing all his best to not thrust down into Linne's throat, but knew he needed to be wary of her safety. He began to stroke her hair the same way Linne did when he was eating her out which made Linne chuckle. Linne began to fully deepthroat his entire cock with her pussy starting to tingle once again. She stood on fours with one hand on Hyde’s cock and one hand rubbing her clit. 

Hyde’s mind was completely going blank the more Linne kept sucking on his dick. Linne began to finger her pussy now whilst continuing blowing off Hyde. His cock in her mouth along with her fingers being used to fuck her herself made the Princess of the Night Blade’s mind go blank as well. At this rate the two of them were gonna cum at any second. 

L-L-LINNE, FUCK! I’M CUMMING!!!!!” whimpered Hyde which made Linne go even faster with her mouth. After multiple sensations, Hyde had finally came and nutted in Linne’s mouth. Linne swallows every last drop of Hyde’s cum and makes sure not to leave any to waste. Swallowing the cum was the final straw for Linne and was about to cum twice now. 

“HYDE, YOUR MOUTH! OPEN YOUR MOUTH PLEASE!” whimpered Linne as she got up and sat on Hyde’s face, her pussy positioned at his mouth. Linne came; it was a bigger release than last time and every last drop of Linne’s juices went down Hyde’s throat. 

“I’m ready to die and go to heaven” Hyde thought as he continued to drink his lover's waterfall. 

“Hyde, did I suffocate you?” asked Linne. Hyde’s face was flustered red with a relieved smile and barely able to utter words. Linne began to laugh knowing that the honorable wielder of the Insulator was broken by the Princess of the Night Blade.

“Who knew the wielder of the Insulator was this much of a pervert” chuckled Linne, mocking the way Hyde teased her after he ate her out. Their lips met and immediately, their arms were around each other's naked bodies. Their kiss was passionate with their tongues battling and wet smacking of their lips. 

They switched places once again (they realized that they were both switches) and continued their kissing. They both stopped when Hyde’s erection was poking Linne pussy. The two of them were extremely nervous since neither one of them ever expected to be in this situation. Hyde had no protection and was the textbook example of a virgin. He didn't realize his cock was resting against Linne’s stomach and that she was staring at him with her beautiful eyes.

“Hyde, you promised you’d protect me from anything, I can trust you with something like this.” whispered Linne. He swore to always be by her side and was determined to pleasure her to the best of his abilities. He smiled and kissed Linne’s forehead as a means of knowing that he understands.

Both their hearts were pounding loudly in their ears with the heat of atmosphere rivaling that of the Crimson Knight’s flames. He rubbed her clit with the tip of his penis which garnered a moan from both of them before fully inserting the entire thing. His virginity was now Linne’s forever. Her pussy was extremely tight and incredibly hot with her inner walls clenching the penis. He didn’t move just yet fearing Linne’s safety of all things.

"Does it hurt Linne?" He whispered, doing all his entire might to not move. He looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"Ow," Linne said quietly, trying not to make Hyde worry for her too much. A few minutes passed and Hyde began to move slowly into her knowing self control was important. Linne’s moans were growing louder and louder with every slow thrust Hyde made. Both of them were becoming complete wrecks with their moans filling up the entirety of Hyde’s house. Hyde’s mind was going blank, her tightness was swallowing him whole and all he wanted was to fuck Linne with all his might but knew that self control was important. 

“Hyde, I love you” moaned Linne as her insides gradually got hotter and tighter with every thrust her lover made. Hyde got closer to Linne and the two began kissing with tongues lashing out at each other and their saliva being traded. Hyde got Linne’s armpits once again and began licking them which made her whimper due to how much Hyde was doing. He stopped thrusting and carefully picked her up and had her sitting on his lap, thinking that the old position was getting boring for her.

She moaned at the position, his cock going in deeper than before. He began to nibble on her neck with his hands wrapped around her hips finally being able to see her up close. The entire room was filled with pure passion, wet sloppy noises with the two lovers being responsible for the whole thing. 

The moans only got louder with her G Spot getting hit numerous times, slowly approaching her womb. Linne’s juices started dripping on the bedsheets with every thrust that was being made. Hyde was a complete wreck with his mind completely blank from how amazing the Princess of the Night Blade’s pussy was. Linne’s tears were no longer from the pain but from how much Hyde’s penis was reaching inside her. His penis finally reached her womb with Linne screaming at how far it was ramming into her inner insides. 

She was about to cum at any second now as she let out high-pitched cries. "H-H-HYDE, I'M…... GONNA….CUM…....!"

“M-ME TOO!!!! LINNE” Hyde held onto Linne tight making sure to never let her go.  
“Linne, Linne is mine. I love her so much, I’ll protect her for the rest of my life, no one ever will strike a finger on her, and I will be with her for as long as I live.” thought Hyde (get it cause they’re both thinking the same thing).

“LINNE, I LOVE YOU,” the two of them matched their moans with Hyde pumping his cum inside her. Linne’s eyes rolled back, making an ahegao face and being unable to react at the amount of cum being pumped in her womb. His cum started flowing down his penis with Linne’s pussy dripping the liquid from between her legs. Hyde leaned his back on his bed with Linne resting her head on his chest. Both of them look directly at each other feeling that their true feelings have finally been unleashed.

The two went for a gentle kiss with them hearing each other’s heart beat. Their naked bodies began to cuddle and with their arms wrapped around each other.

“I love you Linne,” whispered Hyde hugging her in the process.  
"I love you too, so much." She giggled, her pussy being sore after all the hardcore pounding that occurred. Her eyes were tiring as she began to fall asleep on Hyde’s chest. Hyde smiled and closed his eyes, preparing to sleep alongside his lover feeling fulfilled.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Hyde had finally awakened from his slumber only to see Linne’s arms wrapped around his chest except this time he didn’t overreact instead feeling relaxed. He shut his eyes for a few seconds before fully realizing that it’s now the morning.

“FUCK, FUCK FUCK! I’M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!” yelled Hyde as his eyeballs were searching for his school uniform from last night. 

“Hyde you idiot,” chuckled Linne as she began to wake up as well, “it’s Sunday”. She got up and gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek.

“Oh, thank you Linne” chuckled Hyde. The two went for another good morning kiss this time on the lips. Nothing extreme, just slow and sensual to start the morning off right. Hyde still couldn’t believe that he was locking lips with the Princess of the Night Blade, not to mention making love to her. He gave her a hug afterwards vowing to never leave her side.

“Well Hyde, I was wondering now if we could eat those crepes” Linne smiled. How can he not resist that smile of hers?

“Anything for the Princess of the Night Blade”. They held each other’s hand and prepared for what was to come.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up becoming the longest fanfic I've written yet. I wanna see how this one turns out since I have some non lewd stories that I'd like to share.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
